[unreadable] "Serial Passage: AIDS, Race, and Culture" is a multi-part documentary series. Long-term goals 1. To produce a documentary series exploring the specific and devastating impact of H.I.V./AIDS upon Africans and African-Americans. 2. To create a heightened understanding of the need for H.I.V. prevention among the high-risk group of young, inner-city African-Americans who've so far proved unresponsive to available public health information. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims: 1. To deconstruct the racial stigma of AIDS, and scientifically confront the conspiracy theories which are firmly linked to the disease in black America, and in Africa. 2. to work with an inner-city high school science class, actively involving them in the making of the series. [unreadable] [unreadable] Research Design and Methods 1. To document on film the process of scientific inquiry which led two prominent researchers to their theory on the origin of AIDS. 2. To document on film the social impact of H.I.V/AIDS upon specific African countries, including Uganda and South Africa, and upon African-American communities in the United States. 3. To periodically screen footage of the documentary for the high school class and conduct videotaped discussions between the students and the scientists throughout one academic year; 4. To give the students a videotaped questionnaire at the beginning and end of the year designed to measure how much they leam about AIDS and its impact upon their particular community. [unreadable] [unreadable]